A Soul Resurfaces
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: Just to be clear, I hate JP and CD for killing Stefan! This show is a disaster! But, I had to show them up! I had to show them that Stelena is far from over! Which is why I'm writing this story. I hope Stelena fans enjoy it!
1. Heavy Losses

**_A Soul Resurfaces _**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Heavy Losses _**

Hearing that Stefan was dead was unbearable, but seeing his dead corpse was torture. Elena couldn't bear it. _He can't be dead! He just can't! _But, in all reality, Stefan was gone. Elena could see Damon throwing a fit, and lasing out a Caroline, blaming her for his brother's death, while Elena just stood there, watching over Stefan.

"This is your fault!"

"Damon, I'm sorry!"

"It's because of you that my brother is dead!"

"How was I supposed to know that Julian was going to kill him?"

"Damn it, Stefan!" Damon screamed, as he banged his fists against his car, causing the alarm to go off.

Elena listened to their shouting, without ever taking her eyes off Stefan. She didn't blame Caroline, she knew that Julian would be angry about the loss of his wife. She also knew that she and Stefan were doppelgängers, of course he would try and kill one of them… if not both.

The more she looked at Stefan, the more memories flooded her mind: When they first met in the Men's Room, when they shared their first kiss, watching the comet, when she discovered he was a vampire, yet still loved him utterly and completely.

Then new memories came into view: Their fallout over the sire-bond, her turning off her humanity, her choosing to stay with Damon out of fear that he would never love her again. Tears swelled up in Elena's eyes. Ever since that moment, if felt to her as though Stefan were pushing her towards Damon. She knew it was because she had crushed his heart. Damaged it beyond repair. It was her fault, she chose "safety" instead of choosing love. _Why?!_

The only bright side was their visions of each other. In another life, they would be happily together, where magic and vampire had no place. It felt like heaven to her, a real life, yet, sadly only a dream. But, Stefan had told her, he would always love her, which made it easier for her to declare that she'd always love him.

Elena remembered how she made an attempt to get close to Stefan again, yet still felt his rejection. She could hear Stefan's voice, _"You two are miserable, without each other." "So, if you want to be with him, just be with him." _Those words hit her like a dagger to the heart. In that moment, she knew he was over her, he had truly moved on, which was something she could never bring herself to do. Being with Damon was wrong, but staying with him was worse. Now, she no longer had a choice, she would never have Stefan in her life again, so the next best thing was to stay with Damon, so she would, at least, be near Stefan.

Then Elena remembered the last thing Stefan saw: He saw her run up to Damon and passionately kiss him, stating that she was afraid she'd never see him again. Which was true, but not under those circumstances. Elena gasped, covering her mouth, trying to stop the pain that was swelling up inside her, but to no avail. Elena cried out, as she picked up and threw a trash can at Caroline's parked car, which went right through the windshield.

"Elena, calm down," Damon shouted.

Letting out her anger, Elena instantly felt different. She began to feel like her old self, only it wasn't the fragile human girl that adored and loved Stefan, it was the vampire version of her that loved Stefan more than anything and wanted nothing else but to stay a vampire so she could be with him, forever. The "Old Elena" started to set in place, as Damon walked up to her.

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do, but this isn't going to help," Damon uttered, trying to ease her mind.

_How can he just stand there, and act like there's nothing wrong? The plan doesn't matter anymore, not without Stefan! Without him, nothing mattered to her anymore!_

Elena knew what she had to do, she had to stop Markos and she had to kill Julian!

"You're right, this won't help, Stefan's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it." "But, I know one thing, he's not going to die in vain," Elena coldly stated. Her voice caused Damon to take a step back from her.

"We're going to kill Markos, and I'm going to kill Julian!"

"How are we supposed to kill him?" "He's practically invincible?" Caroline stated.

"We could always burn Mystic Falls," Damon interjected.

"We're not going to burn our town!" Elena hissed.

"What other choice to we have?"

Elena paused, she knew Damon was right, the only way to stop Markos and the travelers, was to burn them, and the town. Elena took a deep breath, "Fine, we'll burn the town, after I've killed Julian."


	2. Unexpected Help

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Unexpected Help_**

Elena picked up Stefan's body and gently laid him on the backseat of Damon's car. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she set him down. "I'm so sorry, Stefan." "I love you," she whispered, kissing his forehead.

Damon walked up to her, as Elena closed the car door. "Hey, you okay?"

There were those words again. The words that Elena hated the most: _"Are you okay?"_ _She had heard those words being said to her in the past over and over again. Well, this time, she was done playing along. She was done pretending. She wasn't okay! And she wouldn't be until Stefan was brought back to life. _

Elena slowly turned to face him, "No, I'm not okay, none of this is okay, Damon!" "We have to call Bonnie, and make sure she has a plan to bring Stefan back."

"I will," Damon replied, as he reached into his jacket pocket for his phone.

Elena got into the passenger seat, as Damon got in the drivers, he started the engine and off they drove, towards Whitmore College.

Elena carried Stefan into her dorm and set him on the sofa. She bent down, and caressed his hand. Caroline walked over and bent down next to her.

Elena could hear Caroline crying along with her. _She loves him, too?! Does he love her? _Elena thought on.

Damon walked in and saw the two bent over his brother. "I just spoke to Bonnie, she said Enzo found another way for them to come back."

"Thank God!" Elena rejoiced, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Damon picked up a sheet and placed it over Stefan, "Let's hide from prying eyes."

On the Other Side, Stefan stood there watching them. He saw the sadness and grief they were going through, but most importantly, he saw Elena's emotions sprawling out all over. He saw and he could literally feel her love for him.

Just then, Stefan could feel a harsh wind blowing behind him. He knew it was the void that was sucking up all the spirits. He grabbed a wall pillar, but it wasn't enough. Stefan could feel himself being dragged towards the window. He struggled with all his might, trying to grab hold of anything he could, but it was no use, he kept on blowing away. With the last of his strength, Stefan grabbed the corner of the wall. He held on as tightly as he could, yet the wind was growing stronger by the second.

Stefan thought all hope for him was lost, he couldn't fight the void. Just when his fingers started to slip away from the wall, Stefan suddenly felt a hand seize his. He looked up and was shocked to see Lexi grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry, I got you," Lexi stated. "Looks, like I'm not only saving you from metaphorical darkness, but physical darkness, as well." "Just like Elena and I have done before."

Stefan reached out and grabbed her arm with his other hand. Both Stefan's hands held onto Lexi, as she pulled him out of the wind's grasp, to the safety of the dorm parlour.

"Thank you," Stefan sighed, his voice full of relief.

"Don't mention it," Lexi replied, smiling.

"How'd you find me?"

"Well, I had a little help."

"From who?"

"From the person I least expected to see, Elena's original doppelgänger."

Stefan's eyes shot up, "Amara?" "She helped you find me?" "Why?" "Why would she care?"

Lexi shrugged, "Who knows, maybe it's because you remind her of Silas or maybe it's because you're the exact opposite of him."

Stefan sighed, feeling utterly bewildered. "Where is she now?"

"She told me she was looking for another doppelgänger, someone named Tom or something like that."

"Tom Avery?" "Amara knows Tom Avery?"

"Yeah," Lexi answered, as she saw Stefan's confused expression. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just that, uh, this place gets more complicated by the minute."

"Come on, there's someone we have to find," Lexi added, as she grabbed Stefan's hand. She led him away for the dormitory room. Leaving Elena and the others alone. As he was getting dragged out of the room, Stefan never once drew his eyes away from Elena. He zeroed in on her, until he could no longer see her. He now knew, she loved him as much as he loved her.


	3. Enzo's Surprise

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Enzo's Surprise _**

"I'm late, aren't I?" "My bad, I was watching some eighty year old witch get dragged off to never, never land, it was uh…it was weirdly entertaining."

"Stefan," Bonnie sighed.

"Not exactly," Enzo interjected. "Bonnie, meet the traveler with our one-way ticket out of here." "Although, you may remember him better, as an ancient immortal, with a desperate need of a cure."

"Oh, my God," Bonnie exclaimed. "Silas!"

"You…"

"And now, I'm going to help you bring your friends back to life, and me along with them." "So, what do you say?" "Bygones?" Silas smirked.

Bonnie raised her eyes in disgust, "What about Amara?" "Remember, the love of your life?" "Shouldn't you care about where she is, right now?"

Silas sighed in disgust. Bonnie caught him off guard, he didn't expect her to hit him there. Thinking about Amara of evening saying her name, was just too painful for him to bear.

"I can't find her anywhere, in this place." "My guess is she found peace."

"So, don't you want to find peace with her?" Bonnie quipped.

"How can I?" "I'm only guessing, I could be wrong." "And, I don't want either of us to get dragged off to wherever, so, I'm going to help break us out." "Any more questions?" Silas snapped.

Bonnie gulped as she replied, "No."

In the mausoleum, Silas was teaching Bonnie the spell. "Repeat after me," Silas spoke. "Hasvasaht Este Vete"

"Hasvasaht Este Vate," Bonnie copied.

"Este Vete, not Vate!" Silas corrected. "I feel like I'm teaching calculus to an infant."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little nervous about unleashing a plague onto humanity," Bonnie hissed.

"Ooh, I've been upgraded to a plague, how biblical, and fitting seeing as I probably will go kill a lot of people in an epic all inclusive way once I'm out of here." "Oh, speaking of, how is my shadow-self?" "Is it a crime for someone so good looking to be so sad all the time?" Silas mockingly, asked.

"Just teach me the damn spell!"

"Hey," Elena greeted, walking into the crypt, with Liv behind her. "Did you find a traveler that's going to get us out of here?"

"Yep, learning the spell, as we speak," Bonnie replied. "I'd introduce you, but, um…"

"Thank you!" Elena shot out, her voice filled with joy. "Whoever you are."

"Oh, just the perfect specimen of man, that's all," Silas interjected.

"Moody old lady," Bonnie fired. Silas glared at her, as she added, "Kind of senile."

"Got it," Elena replied, as Silas turned to face her. "Well, I'm gonna go call Damon, and let him know that we're ready," she added, as she turned and walked back outside, leaving Liv behind.


	4. Epic Love

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Epic Love_**

Damon drove up and saw Elena waving him on. He parked and quickly ran over to her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied, smiling.

His smile seemed off to Elena, she knew that look, he and Stefan both had the same look when they were trying to hide something from her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing, it's just that in order for the explosion to work, someone is going to have to set it off."

"Who?" Elena asked, but Damon's expression gave it away. "You?!"

"Elena, I…"

"No!" "Not an option!"

"I knew it, something told me to go with my first instinct and not tell her, but then I thought, Damon…"

"I already lost Stefan… We already lost Stefan, I'm not going to lose you too," Elena snapped. "Do you think Stefan would want you to go through with this?" "If he were here, he would…"

"I know what my brother would do, Elena." "He'd rather put himself in danger in order to save me from doing something reckless, which I know is my nature."

"Damon, please," Elena cried. "Don't do this."

"I hate to rehearse old arguments, but this is my choice, you'll have to respect that."

Elena glared at him, "Okay, that was low."

"Hey," Damon spoke, reassuringly, stroking her face. "We're going to get Stefan back, and the others we've lost too." "And I'll come back with them." "I'll come back to you."

Elena couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes, Damon was willing to die for them. And to think, just minutes ago, she was thinking of a way to tell him how much she still loved Stefan. Not only that, but she also planned to kill herself, just so she could see him again. She couldn't tell Damon that now. Not after hearing his new plan, it would destroy him. So, she had to keep on pretending.

"Do you see a future for us?"

Damon paused.

"Cause, that's all I see," Elena added, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She drew herself closer and kissed him as fiercely as she could.

Damon complied and kissed her back. Elena knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt Damon. Elena now knew what she had to do: She had to die with Damon.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was translating to Liv what Silas was telling her.

"Just keep repeating those words."

"Hasvasaht Este Vete," Liv recited.

"Good, she's actually intelligent," Silas remarked.

Then they heard Enzo shouting, "How's it going in there?"

Bonnie headed outside to inform him they were ready.

"We're doing fine." "Silas is a crappy teacher, FYI," she stated, smiling.

Just then, they felt a harsh wind blowing near them. Then, they could hear harsh dark voices chanting.

"It's back!" Enzo cried in fear.

"She's ready," Silas stated, heading out of the mausoleum. "Let's do this."

Enzo could feel himself being blown away.

"Ah," he cried. As he backed into a tree trunk. "Help me!"

"No," Bonnie cried, as Silas raced after him.

He tried to grab him, but was swept off his feet as well. Silas quickly grabbed hold of the next tree trunk, a few feet away from Enzo.

Bonnie raced after them, and quickly grabbed Enzo's arm. She turned and reached out her arm towards Silas. He extended his arm, trying to grab hold of her.

"Bygones," Bonnie hissed, as she instantly held back her arm.

"Ah!" Silas screamed as he tried, desperately, to hold on. As he felt his arms slipping, he knew he was a goner.

Just when he thought he was about to be sucked into the void, Silas felt a hand grasp his arm.

"Don't worry, I got you!" a voice cried.

Silas and Bonnie both instantly recognised that voice. Silas looked up, his face fill with joy. He saw none other than Amara holding him back. "Amara?!" he rejoiced.

Bonnie was shocked to see her, she had no idea than Amara even survived the void, let alone be that close to them. Yet, there she was.

"Silas, grab hold of me!" Amara cried.

Silas reached out and grabbed her with his other hand.

Using all her strength Amara pulled Silas back to the ground, destroying the wind's hold on him.

Seconds later, the wind stopped and the void was gone.

"Amara!" Silas cried, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her off the ground.

"Silas, thank heaven!" "I thought I'd lost you!" Amara exclaimed, as her tears began to flow.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Silas stated, as tears streaked down his eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been looking everywhere for you." "Ever since we died, I've been trying to find you," Amara added. "Then, when Markos was resurrected, and this thing started happening to us… I could only pray that you were safe, that it didn't take you with it."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I heard that Enzo was looking for a witch that would know a travelers spell, and when I heard he found one, I knew it was you."

"When I saw you with him, I hurried after you two." "When I got here, I was mortified when I saw you being dragged away, by that infernal wind," Amara explained. "I ran as fast as I could to grab hold of you." "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you!"

"Oh, my angel," Silas cried, kissing her forehead, then burring his head in her shoulder. "You have no idea how happy I am you're all right." "I was lost without you."

"So, this really is the first _Epic Love,_" Enzo interjected.

Silas lifted his head up, as Amara turned around.

"Clever girl," Enzo remarked.

"You let him go!" "Why?" Amara shot out, glaring at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry, I know that you love him, but he's still a monster," Bonnie said, in a defending tone.

"He is not a monster." "He may have done bad things, but haven't we all?" "The thing to do is be the better person and chose to forgive instead of hate," Amara quipped back.

Bonnie froze, as she heard those words. _She's right. Hatred won't solve anything. _Then she thought more about Amara's words. They reminded her of Elena, or how Elena used to be. _They do have a lot in common. _

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said, looking towards Silas. "Good thing she was here to save you."


	5. Reflections

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Reflections _**

"Auh, he should be here." "If you were a history teacher turned vampire, where else would you be?"

"You seem, uh, very intent on finding somebody we barely know," Stefan blurted.

"Well, I have a thing for day-drinkers, plus, he has a cute name… Al-ar-ic," Lexi finished, in a flirty tone.

"We'll find him," Stefan replied, smiling.

Lexi glanced down at the bar counter, "Seriously, this is what I have to look forward to, when I come back to life?" "All you can eat potato skins."

"Umm," Stefan sighed.

"Remind me again, why you never made it to Portland?"

"I was attacked by Silas, and locked in a safe, to drown for three months."

"Right, then you made it out, and yet, you're still here."

"Lexi, either one of us could blink out of existence, any second, so if you have something to say to me…?

"Caroline!"

"What about Caroline?"

"Wow, you really don't see it, do you?"

"See what?"

"She _thinks_ she's in love with you."

Stefan's mouth dropped, as Lexi continued.

"Look, I know you, even after all this, you still never left "Elenaville."

"Look, Lexi, I…."

Lexi held out her hand, air covering his mouth. "And I know that Elena never left "Stefanville." "She just got derailed from it." "You two are still madly in love with each other, yet you both keep pushing each other away, for some unknown reason." "Now, Caroline is in the picture." "She's your friend, and if you're not careful, she'll end up getting hurt by you two."

Stefan, now felt fully sideswiped. Before he could reply, they heard oncoming voices, entering the bar.

"Look, I know I don't carry a lot of weight with you people, but I am still the sheriff, and I still represent the people who live here."

"Travelers, haven't be able to gather together for centuries." "Last thing they'll tolerate is a list of your ground rules."

Liz turned around and glanced at the bar counter. "What if there's an open bar?"

Markos chucked.

"She's trying to gather the travelers," Stefan stated. "They're planning something."

"One thing that I dying to know the answer to is: Why did Qetseaih or whatever, say that you'd never be here?" Enzo questioned.

Amara shrugged, "When I died, I saw myself, standing over my body, I knew that I was on the Other Side." "I, immediately, looked for Silas, but couldn't find him, anywhere." "Then, I felt an earthquake, and knew that Bonnie was officially the new anchor."

"Minutes later, I saw Qetsiyah or Tessa, approach me." "I asked her why she stated that I was a non-supernatural human, when clearly, I wasn't?"

_"__Hello, love."_

_"__Why am I here?" "I died as the anchor."_

_"__Not quite, although, it was close." "How does it feel to be dead?"_

_"__I'm still here, why did you lie?"_

_"__Because, I wanted to make sure Silas believed that he would never see you again." "That you would pass on or whatever humans do." "Silas will never know you're here."_

_"__Why?" "We're both here, we can be together."_

_"__Hum," Qetsiyah laughed. "Not exactly." "When you became an Immortal, you broke the laws of nature." "To balance you're eternal life, shadows of you had to be made." "Making you both doppelgängers." "In order for a shadow-self to exist, they're must be an original form, the true form." "I knew then, there was no way to separate you two." "So, I created the Other Side, to make sure I could trap both of you." _

_"__Then, what is keeping us separated?"_

_"__Silas is a witch and a doppelgänger, while you are only a doppelgänger." "He has a permanent foot hold in the physical plane, whereas you do not." "Oh, and did I forget to add that your blood is the cure."_

_"__Your blood is supernatural, as well." "So, there's no way that you could escape this place," she finished, in a triumphant tone. _

_"__I will find him!" Amara cried._

_"__You won't be able to." "Once Damon has buried you, they'll soon forget about you." "Which will cause your foot hold to disappear forever!" "Only Silas has the power to find you, and I made sure that is something he'll never do."_

_"__After you betrayal, I wanted to make sure that you would both suffer for eternity and be eternally apart." "And that's just what I've accomplished now… I've won!" Qetsiyah shouted for joy. _

_As she started to walk away, she turned back to see Amara. "Welcome to Eternity," she, sarcastically, greeted._

Amara finished telling them of her encounter, leaving them in utter shock.

"That Bitch!" Silas cried.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie remarked.

"What a devil!" Enzo stated. "She literally is crazy."

"Silas, how did you find out I was here?" Amara, excitedly, asked.

"I found out from the other witches, they hate Qetsiyah just as much as we do," Silas replied, as he wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her, fiercely, exposing all of his emotions. "I'm so sorry!" "I'll never let her hurt you again, I promise!" he stated, tearfully.

"Sshh," Amara comforted, stroking his hair. "Let's forget about her, and be happy that we beat her." "We're together now, that's all that matters!"


	6. True Love

**_Chapter 6:_**

**_True Love_**

Damon sat on the hood of his car, facing the "relocated" Mystic Falls sign. He just sat there, contemplating what he was about to do. He knew that when the time was right, he would drive into a "magic-less" town, and have limited time to set off the explosion in the bar. Then, his thoughts drifted back to his conversation with Elena. _Did she mean it? Does she really see a future for us? _Damon thought on, to the point where his head started to throb.

Damon heard his phone buzz. He glanced at the text, reading: _We're ready. It's time._ Damon sighed, as he pushed himself off the hood, and quickly entered the car.

Elena stood there, watching his every move. She knew what she had to do, yet it was still hard, none the less. She saw Damon get into the driver's seat, and, immediately, zoomed over to him.

She opened the passenger seat door, and sat herself down.

"Elena?!" "What are you doing?!"

"You said to respect your decision." "Now, you'll have to respect mine."

"Elena, the minute we cross that line, we'll start to die… You'll start drowning, all over again!"

"I made my choice, Damon." "Accept it!"

"You…" "Oh, fine." Damon stammered, as he started the car.

He drove as fast as he could, into the travelers' lair.

As they drove through the town, Elena began to feel faint. She knew they only had a short time left, before the magic would take over. "We have to die, while we're still vampires!"

Elena, now, could feel water swelling up inside her, and instantly, started to vomit it up.

"Elena!" "No-no-no!"

"Damon, we have to hurry!"

Damon glanced out the windshield, and saw the bar. He kicked the accelerator, drove the car straight into it.

The last thing they heard, was the sound of the explosion.

Elena and Damon found themselves in the woods. They could make out voices, and ran towards them.

"Bonnie," Elena called.

Bonnie turned and saw them, running towards her.

"Good, you're here." "Now, as soon as you pass through me, you'll go back to your body." "When that happens, get back to me, as soon as possible."

They both nodded, as Elena grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, passing through her.

Elena opened her eyes and could see she was inside the bar. She glanced down, and saw what was left of Damon's car. She saw herself. Her body was completely turned to ash. She could only see mouth was still opened, most likely, screaming in pain.

Elena looked around for Damon, but couldn't see him, anywhere.

"Did you even wear your seatbelt?" a familiar voice asked.

Elena turned and was taken aback to see Alaric standing behind her.

"Rick?" "What are you doing here?" Elena asked, smiling at him.

"Watching you play "hero," again."

Elena laughed.

"Go, find Bonnie."

"I can't." "I have to wait for Damon."

"I'll wait for him," Alaric replied. "Go, now."

Elena nodded, and raced out of the bar, back to Mystic Falls.

Elena raced through the woods, and heard Stefan's voice. _Thank God! I can see him, again!_

She ran towards them, shouting, "Stefan!"

Stefan turned to see Elena, racing towards him. "Elena?"

"Stefan," she cried, as she ran straight into his arms, kissing him, as passionately as she could.

Stefan could hardly believe what was happening.

"Stefan, thank God!" Elena cried. "You're safe."

"Elena, what are you doing here?" "You…" "Oh, my God… You're dead!"

"Stefan, I had to die… I had to see you!"

"Elena…" Stefan continued, breaking their embrace.

"Stop," Elena spoke, stepping away from him. "There's something I have to tell you." "Something that I should have told you, long before now." "I still love you!" "And, I'm never going to stop." "I'm tired of pretending that I'm okay with the way things are… I'm not!"

Stefan's eyes shot up, when he heard those words.

He started to reply, only to be interrupted by Elena.

"I know that I'm being selfish, and completely delusional, to even think that we have a chance, and I know that Caroline's a part of your life now, but, I don't care!" "Stefan, I love you!" she finished, as she buried her face in his shirt, grasping his jacket.

"Elena," Stefan spoke, stroking her hair. "I love you!" he stated, cupping her face.

Elena could hardly believe his words. "You do?"

"Of course." "Did you really think I stopped?"

Elena shook her head. "Stefan, I know I have no right to be jealous of Caroline, but…"

"Elena, you are the only person I love, and the only person I want in my life."

Stefan finished, kissing her back, with just as much passion.

"Wow!" Lexi interjected.

Stefan and Elena broke their kiss, to see Lexi standing behind them.

"I'm so happy, I could just burst," she added. "This is what I've been dying to see." "Well, okay, scratch the "dying" part," she countered, as she hugged Elena.

"Lexi, it's great to see you, again," Elena stated, smiling.

"It's great to see you too, and I mean, you two, together!"

Stefan and Elena both started to laugh, knowing she was, utterly, right.

Elena was so overjoyed, she almost forgot about Damon. Then it hit her, he wasn't back, yet. Where was he?

"Oh, no!"

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, Damon and I died, together." "He should be here, by now."

Stefan's smile faded, as his face grew pale. He turned around to see Bonnie, "Where is he?"

"I don't know." "This doesn't make sense, he should be here."

As they walked through the woods, Silas kept on wondering: Just who were they looking for?

"Where is he?" Amara wondered.

"Who?" Silas asked.

"Tom."

"Tom, who?"

Amara turned back, towards Silas. "Tom Avery." "He's another doppelgänger of you."

Silas gave her a grim look, "Another shadow-self?"

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"I meant him, while I was looking for you." "I thought he was you, but once we met, I knew he wasn't."

"Which one is he?" "Is he older than Stefan?"

Amara shook her head, "No, he's much younger, I think he's around Elena's age."

Silas shrugged. Amara could see that he was a little apprehensive. "Silas, please." "We have to find him, before he gets sucked into that… that thing!" "He's innocent."

Silas pulled her close to him, "Don't worry, we will."

"Tom!" Amara cried.

"Amara?" a voice answered.

"Tom, there you are," Amara sighed.

Tom stepped out from behind the tree, to see her. He smiled, but soon froze, when he saw Silas, standing next to her.


	7. Doppelgänger Haven

Chapter 7:

Doppelgänger Haven

"He… He… He…" Tom stuttered, pointing at Silas.

"Tom, this is Silas," Amara said, introducing them. "Remember, I told you, you both looked alike."

Tom nodded, "Yes, but I never imagined we would be identical."

"We're doppelgängers of each other," Silas interjected.

"Is that why he killed me?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Someone name Enzo or something," Tom answered. "I've been watching him since he snapped my neck."

"That beast," Amara stated.

"Bastard," Silas added. "He must have been working for the travellers." "They wanted to kill off the last of the doppelgängers."

"Don't worry, Tom, we have a way to come back to life," Amara stated.

"You do?"

"We have to hurry back to the anchor," Silas beckoned, grabbing Tom and Amara's hands.

Damon woke up, finding himself on the floor. He looked around and saw his body lying on the floor, across from him.

"A little tip, when you get the girl, don't blow her up."

Damon looked up to see Ric, holding out his hand.

"Hey, buddy," Damon greeted back. "Where is she?"

"I sent her to find Bonnie." "We'd better hurry."

Damon glanced looked around the bar, and saw Liz, buried under a beam.

"Oh no," Damon cried, running over to her. He tried to lift the beam, but it was too heavy. Alaric lifted the other side of it, and together, they lifted it off her and threw it to the side.

Damon picked her up, saying he'd take her home.

"You'd better hurry!"

"Stefan, there's something you and Elena should know," Bonnie informed.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Silas is here."

"What?!"

"What?!"

"How did he find you?" Stefan questioned.

"Enzo found him, then we ran into Amara."

"Oh, my God!" "I knew she was here, but I didn't know he was, too."

Elena glared at him, "Stefan, you didn't tell me."

"I didn't get the chance to," he replied.

"Oh, wow!" "So, we're all here," Elena added.

"Yes, except there's one more."

"Another doppelgänger?"

"They went to find Tom, as in Tom Avery."

Stefan's shot as high as they could go, while Elena covered her mouth.

"Doppelgänger haven," came Enzo's voice.

"I'm sorry, this is just too surreal," Tom spoke out.

Silas chuckled, "I'm sure it is."

"So, you're the original doppelgängers, and the others and I are your living shadows?"

"Yes," Silas replied. "Amara and I were the oldest beings on earth."

Amara sighed, "Yes, two-thousand years of hell."

"I'm so sorry, angel," Silas comforted, rubbing her shoulder. "I promise, our lives will be better, this time," he reassured.

"Then, are there others here now?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Stefan is here," Amara responded.

"Oh, my favourite shadow," Silas blurted.

"Silas, please, let's move on." "We have to learn to get along, it's our only hope of escaping the Other Side," Amara exclaimed.

Silas and Tom, both gave her questioning looks.

"How to you mean?" Silas asked.

"Well, we're all doppelgängers, doubles of each other," Amara started. "So, we all have some sort of supernatural power." "And together, our powers will…"

"Magnify," Silas finished.

"Which will help us pass through the anchor?" Tom questioned.

"Yes," Amara answered, just as they saw Luke, waving them on.

"They're here," Luke cried.

Stefan, Elena, and Lexi turned to see the three doppelgängers, walking coming towards them.

"What'd I tell you?" Enzo sneered.

Seeing Enzo, again, made Tom tense up.

"Well, well, Tom Avery, is it?" Enzo sneered.

"You killed me!"

"No hard feelings, mate," Enzo smirked. "I had no choice in the matter."

"You bastard!" Tom shouted, punching Enzo in the face.

"UGH," Enzo groaned, as he rubbed his sore cheek. "All right, I guess I deserved that one." "Now, we're even.

Stefan, Elena, and Lexi couldn't help but laugh, seeing Enzo being put in his place was priceless.

"Serves you right," Silas gloated, as he glanced towards Stefan.

Stefan, immediately, tensed up, when he saw Silas. Elena caressed his shoulders, to reassure him that she was with him.

"Hello, my shadow," Silas greeted. "It's nice to see_ me_ again."

"Silas," Stefan muttered, as he glanced at Tom.

"You must be Tom," Stefan stated, walking towards him.

"Yes, I am," Tom replied. "And you are?"

"Stefan, I'm Stefan."

"It's nice to meet you," Tom greeted.

Elena glanced at Amara, seeing she hadn't changed at all, since she last saw her. She was still wearing her maroon dress, with long braided hair.

"It's nice to see you, again, Amara," Elena spoke out.

"Hello, Elena," she greeted.

"So, you're Elena," Tom stated.

"Yeah," Elena replied. "It's nice to meet you, Tom."

"Likewise," Tom replied.

When Elena looked at him, she saw the same, gorgeous emerald eyes, she saw in Stefan, and whether she'd like to admit it or not, Silas, too.

"My God, you and Amara are both beautiful," Tom added.

Elena couldn't help but smile, and laugh at his sweetness, "Thanks, although, I wouldn't say that."

"I would," Stefan interjected, kissing her cheek.

"Glad to see you have my good taste," Silas, hotly, blurted. "And my good looks."

Stefan, Elena, and Amara, rolled their eyes at him, while Tom just shrugged.

All of the sudden, they could hear Markos' eerie voice.

_"__You see, Bonnie, I'll just pass through you, again." "Although, I will like the __déjà vu," he smirked, touching her shoulders. _

_"__Ahh-ahh," she cried, as Markos and all the others travelers passed through her. _

"It's starting," Silas announced.

Soon, they could all a harsh wind, blowing against them.

"The travelers," Stefan shot out.

"When that many spirits pass through at once, the void will definitely get stronger," Silas stated.

"Which will blow them away," Enzo added.

"Yes, but it'll be strong enough to take us with it," Luke snapped.

"How do we hold ourselves down?" Elena cried.

"We can hold ourselves down, if we form a circle," Amara shouted.

Elena gave her a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"We're doppelgängers, we have our own power."

"How does that protect us?" Enzo hissed.

"If we form a circle, you and the others will stand inside it," Silas shot back.

"Join hands, quickly!" Amara shouted.

Silas and Stefan was a bit leery of even standing near each other, let alone having to hold onto one another.

"Silas," Amara cried.

"Stefan," Elena cried.

"We have to!"

"Oh, come on you, idiots!" Tom shouted, grabbing both their hands. Standing in-between them. Stefan grabbed Elena, while Silas grabbed Amara. Together, the five of them made a circle that the others could stand inside of.

Luke, Enzo and Lexi stood inside the doppelgänger circle, as the wind brushed past them.

Each one of them could feel the wind, blowing against them, except for the three inside the circle.

"This is amazing," Luke commented.

"Nothing like doppelgänger power," Lexi added.


	8. The End of the Other Side

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The End of the Other Side**_

"Thank God you all here," Bonnie exclaimed, seeing everyone hand in hand.

"Yeah, Bon, we're okay," Elena replied, sighing with relief. "Thanks to Amara."

Amara smiled, "I'm just glad it worked."

"Well, I, for one, had no doubt it would," Lexi interjected. "I mean, we're surrounded by doppelgängers, we're definitely stronger than that _thing." _

Stefan smiled, putting his arm around her, which caused Elena to smile with them. She had always admired their strong friendship. Then, they started to hear Liv's voice, chanting the resurrection spell.

"It's almost time," Bonnie stated. "In a few minutes, be ready to pass through me."

Everyone nodded, knowing what lied in store for them. They would be brought back to life, while the other side, along with Bonnie, would disappear, forever.

Elena couldn't help herself, she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Bonnie, isn't there any way?"

Bonnie sighed, "No, I'm still the anchor, bound to the Other Side."

"What does she mean?" Tom asked.

"It means that I'm still dead, just a living spirit that has the power to interact in the physical plane."

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie," Amara interjected.

Bonnie smiled, "Hey, you had it much worse than me, if anyone deserves peace, it's you."

Suddenly, the harsh wind started up again.

"Oh, here it comes." It's starting, be ready."

Luke could hear the pain in Liv's voice, the spell was too much for her.

"She can't handle this, I have to go, now!" he cried, grasping Bonnie's shoulders.

"Aah," Bonnie screamed, as Luke passed through her. He, instantly, found himself, on the other side of Bonnie. He was alive, again. Luke immediately rushed to Liv's side, to help her.

"Okay, it worked, please, everyone, hurry," Bonnie beckoned.

Before anyone could move, they could feel the wind pushing them away.

"You don't have to tell me, twice!" Enzo snapped, rushing towards Bonnie. Grabbing her, as hard as he could, Enzo quickly passed through her, just in time to see

"Later, gorgeous," he chuckled, brushing past her.

"What an ass!" Caroline snapped, turning to see him walk away.

"Tom, go!" Silas ordered.

"Please, Tom, you have to," Amara stated.

Tom shook his head, "What about the rest of you?"

"Tom, go," Stefan pleaded.

Tom turned, and walked over to Bonnie. Touching her, he passed through her.

"Stefan," Elena cried, "You're next, go!"

Stefan turned to her, "Elena I can't, I need to make sure you and Damon get through."

Elena sighed, knowing she should have expected his reaction. "I know, listen, I'll wait for Damon, right now, you need to go!" "I won't lose you, again!"

"Elena… I," Stefan continued.

"Stefan, I lost you, twice, already." "I will never forgive myself for ignoring your cries for help, all summer." "Knowing that I didn't save you will haunt me forever!" "But, now that I know you're safe, I'm going to make sure you go back, if it's the last thing I do!" Elena cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Go!" Elena screamed, shoving him towards Bonnie. Except, Stefan still wouldn't budge. "Stefan, please." He shook his head. "Fine," Elena snapped. "Then, we'll both wait for Damon, together!"

"Well, that's your choice, not mine," Silas fired, seizing Amara's hand. "We're going, now!"

"No, Silas, you go first," Amara spoke out.

"What?"

"Please, I can't and I won't lose you again, go!"

"Amara, please, I won't go without you!"

"Just go, first."

Silas' eyes started to fill up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No!" "Amara, the only reason I agreed to help Enzo, was because I knew that all the being here would be drawn back to the anchor." "That was my only hope of ever seeing you, again."

"I know." "That's why I stayed close to Bonnie, so I could find you," Amara replied, seeing tears stream down his face.

Amara hated seeing him like this. She hated to see Silas cry. She cupped his face in her hands, "I love you!" "I always will!" "Please, Silas, for me." Silas nodded, still letting his tears stream down. Their lips brushed, as they soon broke into a passionate kiss.

"I love you, so much!" Silas stated, kissing her forehead.

He turned and walked over to Bonnie. As Silas touched her shoulders, and passed through, Bonnie rolled her eyes. She still hated Silas, only he did something she never dreamed he would do.

"Thank you," Silas spoke.

"You're… welcome," Bonnie, shakily, replied.

Bonnie turned to see the remaining four, standing behind her. They all began to feel the harsh wind picking up. The void was getting stronger.

"We don't have much time, you have to pass through me now, while you still can."

"Stefan, please, go!"

Bonnie could see them struggling, and thought of a way to get them both through. She walked towards them, and stumbled on the ground, next to them. Stefan, instantly, grabbed her, which caused him to pass through her.

"Stefan?" Elena cried.

"Stefan?" Caroline spoke, seeing him appear.

"Elena, you're next."

"No, I promised Stefan I'd wait for Damon, and Ric," Elena stated, backing away.

"You have to go," Amara interjected.

"I can't."

"Elena, I'm really sorry, but…" Bonnie started, as she seized Elena's hand.

"No!" Elena screamed, trying to push Bonnie away, yet as she touched her, she passed through her.

"Elena?" Stefan shouted, seeing her fly out of Bonnie.

"Stefan," she replied, in tears. "I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me stay."

Stefan helped her up, and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, hey." "It's all right."

"Your turn, Amara," Bonnie added.

"But, I need to make sure the others pass through." "Damon and Alaric are still out there."

"Don't worry, I'll stay," Lexi volunteered. "I'll make sure they get here, safely."

Bonnie grabbed Amara's arm, forcing her through. Everyone saw Amara fly out of Bonnie. Silas immediately caught her.

"Amara, thank God, you're safe," he cried. "You made it!" he cried, tightly embracing her. Amara returned to embrace, and clung onto him, tightly.

"I'm just glad that we all made it," Tom sighed, his voice filled with relief.


	9. Final Goodbyes

Chapter 9:

Final Goodbyes

"Hello, Bonnie," Markos hissed. "I see the doppelgängers have made it through."

Bonnie quickly turned to see him, standing behind her. Knowing that they were safe from him, gave her the courage to muster up a reply. "'That's right, they're safe." "You won't be able to hurt them, anymore."

Markos scoffed, as Bonnie continued, "Their blood is useless to you, now!"

"True, doppelgänger blood must be mortal and pure, it mustn't be revived by magic." "But, I no longer have the need for doppelgänger blood." "It served its purpose, the Other Side will soon cease to exist, we got what we wanted." "Now, I too, can be immortal."

Bonnie's eyes widened, "How can a witch... traveller be immortal?"

Markos chuckled, "A being stuck on the Other Side will become immortal, once they are ressurected." "A witch, on the other hand, has the option of choosing imortality or to posses their magic, once again." "I chose to obtain my magic the first time, now I have no need of it." Markos smiled, seeing Bonnie's facial expression. "Did you really think that a ressurection spell would restore them completely?" "It only gives their spirits physical form, but on the bright side, they have eternal life," he smirked. "Unless of course, your name is Julian." "He died within the traveller circle."

"Tyler," Bonnie spoke. "That's why he was able to pass through me."

"Exactly, Tyler is a ghost while Julian is simply gone."

Bonnie gasped, as Markos started to approach her. He was just about to, but was soon sideswiped by Lexi.

"Aah," he cried, as he stumbled on the ground.

'You're not going anywhere!" Lexi sniggered, pacing around him.

"You... How dare you!" Markos snapped, standing back up.

"What?" "Afraid that I'll take you down?" Lexi teased.

"Not at all," Markos replied, as he seized her in his arms.

Lexi grabbed him and soon they both tumbled to the ground. Bonnie watched in horror, as Lexi and Markos wrestled each other for the upper hand. Lexi soon felt the harsh wind, blowing against them. Knowing she had the advantage of being underneath him, she waited until the wind was blowing straight at them. Markos lifted his eyes in fear, as Lexi gave him a grim smile. Using all her strength, she shoved him off her, flinging him into the air. Markos screamed, as the wind-swept him up into the void.

"Lexi, hurry, you have to pass through me, now!"

"I can't, I've seen the others." "This is hurting you, isn't it?"

Bonnie nodded, "Yes, but it's worth it."

"What kind of friend would I be, if I chose to hurt you?"

Bonnie knew what she meant. "No, Lexi."

Lexi smiled, as she turned away and starred up into the sky. "You're not going to get me," she mocked, as she disappeared from sight.

Bonnie sighed, as she saw Lexi disappear.

"Bonnie?" came Tyler's voice.

"Tyler?" Bonnie questioned, turning to see him walk up to her.

"Thank God, you're safe."

"I had a little help," Tyler added, turning to see Alaric walking up to them.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Ric, you're safe."

"Yeah," he smiled back.

Bonnie looked around, "Where's Damon?"

Ric sighed, "He should be here by now." "I have no idea what's keeping him."

Before anyone could say anything, the wind started up again, making them blow towards each other.

"Guys, hurry!" Bonnie cried, as Tyler reached out to touch her. Passing through her, he saw he was on the other side of her.

"Tyler?"

"Caroline?"

"Tyler!" she cried, as they raced into each other's arms.

As they embraced, Tyler felt strange.

"What, that felt different," he stated, as they parted. He walked over a rock and picked up a small stone. Cutting his hand, Tyler could see that he wasn't healing.

"Tyler, your hand."

"What's happening to me?"

"Ric, now!"

Alaric grabbed Bonnie's shoulders, and was soon on the other side of her.

"Ric, you're here," Elena spoke out.

"Yeah, I'm back," he replied, turning to see her, only to gasp when he saw her, surrounded by the other doppelgängers. He also noticed she was tightly clutching Stefan's hand. Hmm. Well, buddy, I guess you never had the girl.

"Ahh," came Liv's voice.

"Liv, stop!" Luke cried. "It's too much for you."

"I can't, I promised I'd help them," she replied, as she struggled to continue the spell.

"Screw it," Luke shot out, as he stood up and started to chant.

Just then, Bonnie saw Damon running towards her.

"Thank God!" "Damon, hurry!"

They reached out and touched each other, only to feel nothing.

"What?" Bonnie cried. "This can't be happening."

Damon sighed, "And there you have it."

"Oh, my God!" "What happened to Liv?" "Unless... Luke!" Bonnie cried. "I heard them talking." "He must have used a counter spell." "Damon... I...I'm sorry."

"Forget it, at least they made it through that's all that matters."

"They?" Bonnie questioned, as it hit her. "Stefan and Elena."

Damon nodded. "I of all people should know they're destined for each other." "I was just in the way."

"Don't talk like that." "They need you."

"No, they don't." "I'm just their pity source." Damon sniggered. "Now, it's finally over."

Stefan and Elena were both eagerly waiting for Damon to return. They helped each other sit down, to help settle their nerves.

Caroline glanced over at them. Seeing how "perfect" they were together. The mere sight of them, made her cringe. And to think just months ago, she did nothing but give praise to their relationship. She gradually made her way over to them, and sat next to them. "It's really good to see you again, Stefan," she commented. "I'm so glad you both made it back."

Elena rolled her eyes, as she heard her words. You couldn't be more full of it!

"Guys, there something I have to tell you," came Bonnie's voice. "The spell has been stopped."

Stefan and Elena's eyes shot. "What about Damon?" Elena asked.

"He didn't make it."

"No!" Stefan cried, cupping his face in his hands. "Stefan, it'll be all right," Elena comforted, wrapping her arms around him, supporting his agony. "Bonnie, we have to start the spell again." "We have to get Liv back on it."

"I'm sorry, this was our only chance."

"No!" "This can't be happening."

"He's inside the crypt, you can both all say your goodbyes," Bonnie stated, turning away.

Elena helped Stefan up, as they headed towards the mausoleum. Once they walked inside, they could feel a wind brush past them.

"Damon?" Stefan sniffled, between tears.

"I'm here, little brother."

"Damon, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!"

"No, Stefan, it's mine," Elena fired. "None of this would have happened if I was just honest with myself and with you two." "I hurt both of you."

"I want you both to stop blaming yourselves, it's getting old," Damon smiled.

"I wish we could hear you."

"I wish you both could, too."

"You lied to me, you said we'd all make it back," Elena cried.

"Well, I guess I was wrong, but I'm not going to apologise, since you wouldn't be able to hear me, anyway."

"I'm just glad that I got to be loved by you, Elena Gilbert." "And by you, my "too selfless for his own good" brother." "You both are my life." "And I want you two to take care of each other."

Damon brushed Elena's cheek with one hand. Then, he grabbed Stefan's shoulders. "Take care."

They both felt his touch, as the wind seemed to leave the room.

"He's gone," Stefan stated, wrapping his arm around Elena. "Damon finally got what he wanted out of life, and now it's over." "He should be here."

"Stefan, no!" "You and I both got what we wanted... each other." "We let things get out of hand, and Damon became the catalyst between us." "We belong with each other, we deserve to be happy."

"So does Damon."

Elena sighed, "He deserves more than his share of it, but we wouldn't let him have it." "Maybe now he can."

Stefan glanced at her. "Damon has found peace, we should do the same," Elena finished, kissing Stefan's forehead. "I love you so much, Stefan."

"I love you more than you know, Elena," Stefan stated, kissing her.


End file.
